Pieces of the lost ones
by TooManyHobbiesToList123
Summary: Little tidbits of the lives of the people who died in the war.
1. James Loving Lily

**Me again :) I know I'll hate myself for this, but I couldn't resist. I already have other stories going, and I know I'll hate myself, but let's give it a shot :) By the way, this is no way connects to other Lily/James stories of mine. Diff. plots. So everything that happened in 'After All These Years' didn't for this story.**

**They died in battle, they died brave, they died to save others. What secrets did they keep? And what pieces, did they leave?**

_Disclaimer: Dudes, if I was JKR I wouldn't be doing fanfiction. Cuz I wouldn't be a fan! I'd be the author! _

James Potter - Loving Lily

I remember the days that Lily would yell at me, and storm off. Padfoot would tell me to get over her, and find a new object of desire.

I never could.

Truth is, I never tried.

I always knew, that Lily would turn someday. Whether that day came while we were at Hogwarts, or sometime after. I knew, that before I died, Lily Evans would be in love with me.

The day she finally agreed, I was caught by surprise. I had casually thrown out 'Will you get a butterbeer with me?' and as usual, I expected her to roll her eyes, cross her arms say 'never' and stalk off.

At first, I thought that's what had happened. In fact, I had even started walking after her asking why not.

Then Sirius had grabbed my arm laughing, and told me she had said yes.

Ever since then, I couldn't stop smiling. Every time I heard her laugh, saw her smile, even when our eyes met, I knew.

I knew she loved me.

And that feeling, of knowing she loved me back.

It was better than anything.

Better than the feeling of winning a Quidditch match.

Better than getting all OWLs.

Better than air.

Loving Lily, is all I ever needed to survive.

**Kinda fluff. There will be more than one chapter for each character. So far, only doing Marauders and Lily.**


	2. Lily Understanding the Marauders

**Whoa, long time no update. Okay, in this chapter something that happened in After All These Years happened here too.**

**They died in battle, they died brave, they died to save others. What secrets did they keep? And what pieces, did they leave?**

_Disclaimer: Do not own!_

Lily – Understanding the Marauders

I have no idea what he saw me in me. Why would somebody be so persistent to a level of utter annoyance, just to get somebody to go out with them? I never understood why he did that.

But then again, there were many things about him I never understood. Like, why his hair never lay flat. Or how he managed to be top of our class every year, yet have time to play pranks and mess around.

James Potter was a complete mystery to me when we first met. And he always has been. Even when we started going out. He'd manage to whip out butterbeers out of nowhere whenever we stayed up in the common rooms… Or a box of chocolates from Honeydukes.

But the one thing that always confused me when it came to James Potter, was why he was so noble.

Peter Pettigrew didn't seem too bright, or as if he'd prove to be a good friend. It always seemed as if he was just following Remus, Sirius and James around. Sirius would sometimes pick on Peter, and Remus would laugh at him – only occasionally. But James never did any of that.

And he was really giving. He was filthy rich, but super giving. Quite unlike the Slytherins. The whole lot of them were rich. But none of them were giving. I remember that story Sirius told me of that pureblood who'd given the last of his money to the Muggleborn. Why can't more people be like that?

And another thing. I'll never understand Sirius.

He did tell me that he doesn't care about blood, but it just strikes me odd how he stuck out from his family. They all got far in life because of money. He did it because of brains. Sirius always made me laugh. Ironic, because it was his best friend I fell hardest for.

Then there's Remus Lupin. I didn't understand him at all until seventh year when I found out he was a werewolf. Then it all made sense. Out of all the Marauders, Remus was my favorite. He was like my brother, I could tell him anything.

And Peter Pettigrew? I still don't understand him. What kind of a person betrays his best friends?

**Short, I know, but they're just 'pieces' after all. Please Review! :) **


	3. Dobby A Free Elf

******They died in battle, they died brave, they died to save others. What secrets did they keep? And what pieces, did they leave?**

**My favorite house elf…**

_Disclaimer: Do not own!_

Dobby - A free Elf

Dobby had to protect Harry Potter. He could not let Harry Potter return to Hogwarts! There was great danger there, great danger indeed!

But no! Harry Potter found a way to go, and Dobby followed. Harry Potter mustn't be angry with Dobby, for Dobby did it for Harry Potter's own good! There were dark things happening, and Harry Potter couldn't get hurt!

But Harry Potter survived… And Harry Potter set Dobby free! Dobby is a free elf!

But no other family wanted Dobby. No one else would let Dobby help them because Dobby wanted payment for his work…

'Tis not in the place of a house elf to ask for payment… But Dobby, a free elf, insisted!

Dumbledore is a great man. Dumbledore gave Dobby what he wanted. Dumbledore respected that Dobby is a free elf!

Winky came to Dobby a few months later. Poor Winky… She wasn't in good shape at all! Talked about her master… But Dobby told her Dumbledore is her master now, but Winky cried and wouldn't believe it. She wanted to return to Master Crouch… Dobby told her he was not her master!

Then, Dobby met Harry Potter again! And his noble friends Ron and Hermione! Such a kind girl, appreciating Dobby as a free elf!

Dobby loves Dumbledore and Harry Potter. Dobby loves Harry Potters friends. Dobby loves being a free elf!

Dobby is a free elf!

Dobby will always remain a free elf!

**Dobby talked in third person a lot… He died in the fight too, so why not include him? Wow this is really short...**

**Please review! **


	4. Remus A Marauder Nonetheless

**Moony, accepted and loved despite his "furry little problem."**

Remus – A Marauder nonetheless 

I vaguely remember the days after I had been bitten. My parents had gone into hysteria, my father ranting about how I will never be welcome in the wizarding world, and my mother crying her eyes out at the thought of her son enduring so much pain.

The effects of the bite took place immediately, and not just the wolf like characteristics. I was shunned away from the kids my age, somehow the word had gotten out that I had been bitten and the other parents didn't want me near their kids.

That's why, when I met James and Sirius, everything changed. Well, almost everything. I had friends. For the first time in my memory, I was liked and wanted by people my age… I was considered a friend.

But I thought they only liked me because they didn't know about my other side. I dared not tell them, afraid I would be abandoned.

But as the months of first year had worn by, James and Sirius had naturally picked up on how I left every month, generating new excuses each time. Eventually, of course, they stopped believing me and followed me one night.

They didn't need to go the entire way to find out what was really wrong.

The next time I saw them, they cornered me and told me they knew. Panic must've filled my face, because Sirius had put a kind hand on my shoulder and told me that they didn't care. They were just glad I hadn't been eaten.

"We'll help in any way, alright?" James had said sternly.

I had smiled weakly and thanked them.

"For what?" Sirius had asked blankly.

I had shrugged. "Not…abandoning me."

James had grinned. "Well why would we abandon a fellow Marauder?"

Sirius had nodded gravely. "Be a wolf or not. You're a Marauder nonetheless."

"Yeah, a Marauder who transforms every month into a monster-" I'd mumbled under my breath when James had cut me off.

"I don't like that. Can we call it you're 'furry little problem'?"

**Hmm, his is longer than the others so far… I love Remus.**

**Please Review!**


End file.
